


Lucky Rabbits Foot

by n00btankz



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cum Swallowing, F/M, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00btankz/pseuds/n00btankz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, Nick and Judy are handling mountains of paperwork. The ever lazy Nick though, finds something else to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Rabbits Foot

Judy yawned loudly from her seat, reminding Nick to check the time. 

 

Two in the morning.

 

Another late night it is.

 

Nick let out another yawn before he rested his chin in his palm and looked over to Judy. Watching her groggily work her way through the stacks of paperwork. He found it amazing, how she could work so hard even though she was clearly exhausted. 

 

He looked down to his part of the paperwork and determined he was done. Of course he wasn’t, but he’d finish it in the morning. Instead he scooted his chair by her desk and watched her work. Beneath the desk, he could hear her feet tapping away.

 

“Havin’ fun?” he said. Apparently she was out of it, because she jumped in her seat, dropping her pen onto the floor and creating a brief scribble on the page. Flustered, she bent down and picked up her pen before she went back to writing.

 

“Shouldn’t you be filling out your half?” she grumbled, irritation resonating in her voice. He shrugged, hoping she would see it, before he replied.

 

“Thought I’d finish it in the morning, too late for paperwork,” 

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

For the next few minutes, the office was silent save for the scratching of her pen on the paper. Nick couldn’t stand it. To resolve it, he stretched his arms above his head and spoke up.

 

“Okay fluff, gimme something to do. I’m not leavin’ until you do,” 

 

She glanced over to him and, with a roll of her eyes, said “Paperwork,” then went back to writing.

 

“Okay, something that isn’t paperwork,” 

 

Judy set down the pen and rubbed her brow. Trying to think of something to distract the fox since he wasn’t inclined in doing any work. After some time, she eventually spoke up.

 

“How about a foot massage?” she turned her body toward him. “They’re sore as hell from all the running today, and it’d be nice of you to do  _ something _ useful!” she explained. Nick stared down at her feet before he shrugged and picked them up onto his lap.

 

“Sounds good to me!” Nick gladly took her paws in his hands and began to massage them between his fingers. Rubbing the bottoms with his thumb in slow circular motions. He grinned when he glanced up, happy to see her biting her lip and enjoying herself. Even though she tried to keep writing.

 

Nick rubbed her feet slowly. Thoroughly working out every point of tension.An idea was beginning to creep into his mind, which coaxed him to scoot closer to her. Her paws situated in the middle of his lap. With a glance, he checked to see if she had noticed the change.

 

The blush in her ears said yes. 

 

Nick continued nonchalantly.While his fingers worked away the pain, he pressed the heels of her paws against his lap. Not enough to seem intentional, but just enough for her to notice. From the lip-biting and bright blush to her ears, she was definitely noticing. 

 

“Somethin’ bothering you, carrots?” he said. The grin he always wore looked increasingly devious.

 

“Nope, nothing at all!” she replied all too quickly. Nick nodded at her before he continued. 

 

He decided to try and torment her more. He repositioned himself in his seat so the tent in his pants was far more prominent, also causing the flat of her paws to press against it. Nick saw the very moment she noticed. Because her eyes went wide and stared at his crotch before her eyes quickly went back to her work.

 

He took his time working her paws. She didn’t particularly need it anymore. But if he stopped, he wouldn’t be able to keep grinding himself against her paws. He wondered how long she could last like this; she was notoriously easy to tease.

 

“Dammit Nick!” she said, clearly done with his teasing. She threw her pen down and leaned forward, reaching for his zipper. 

 

“What did I do? I’m just giving you a harmless massage!” he said in a false tone of innocence. She wasn’t hearing it though, as she quickly unzipped his pants and revealed what made his trousers so uncomfortably tight. 

 

Her reaction was always a point of pride to him. The wide eyed stare, the drop of her ears, her mouth slowly opening. All of it made him feel rather proud of his length. Of course she composed herself quickly enough. But she did still manage to surprise him.

 

“If you’re gonna do this, then I’m gonna be in control!” she declared as she leaned back in her seat. Positioning her paws around the hard surface of his shaft. He knew where this was going, so he leaned back to proudly accept it.

 

She took her time working him. Slowly sliding her paws up and down his shaft. Occasionally grinding the soft, springy fur that coated the bottoms of her feet against the head of his cock. She was deliberately driving him mad, and it’d be a lie to say he didn’t love it. 

 

Every movement she made was slow and deliberate. The pleasure of her paws wasn’t one easily compared. And it was a rare one for him to enjoy. He let his eyes drift shut as he rolled his head back. Content to revel in the casual pleasure.

 

“Ya know, bunnies give the greatest footjobs,” Nick said jokingly, he should’ve picked his words better. Because her heel soon pressed down against his sensitive sack. When he looked over to her, her face was scrunched in a scowl.

 

“Uh-huh? And you’ve gotten a lot of footjobs?” 

 

“That’s not what I meant! Just that you give the best,”

 

“And how’d you know?”

 

Nick paused for a moment before he shrugged and leaned his head back. Giving his snarky reply once he got comfortable.

 

“I don’t, I’m making an educated guess here that there’s not a single mammal who gives better footjobs than you,” he looked back to her briefly and saw her frown fade. She continued her work and soon the pleasure returned. He couldn’t help but smile at it, she was so possessive.

 

“That’s not what you said though, you said bunnies do,” she grumbled, but she didn’t stop. He felt it was probably a good idea to keep his mouth shut. That is unless he wanted to have to finish himself!

 

Nick could feel tension building in his abdomen. The base of his cock was beginning to swell, the knot quickly forming. In any other day, he’d give her fair warning. But she got the hint without even muttering a word.

 

When she noted his approaching orgasm, she suddenly stopped. Much to his disappointment. But that disappointment was very quickly resolved when she knelt down in front of him and wrapped her soft lips around the tip. 

 

He could barely contain himself any longer. Her tongue circled the head of his dick while she used both her paws to work along its surface. Everything about her was incredibly soft and the sensation was almost too much to take.

 

He intended to warn her this time, but all he managed was a grunt. He set his hand upon her head and felt the tension build rapidly. Peaking at the very moment his cum erupted into her mouth. She moved back just barely before she returned her mouth to the surface. Gulping down his seed the second it shot into her mouth.

 

It was a rare case, but when his orgasm finished, he felt completely satisfied. He let his breathing lull him down, and he felt his drowsiness quickly taking over. She wasn’t having that though, because a quick pull of his tie forced him into consciousness. 

 

“Oh no, you aren’t done yet. You’re coming home with me tonight!” she pressed her nose to his, a fire in her eyes that made his cock twitch back to life. He wasn’t one to protest, so he quickly buttoned up his pants and stood up.

 

“Lead the way!” he said with a grin. She didn’t waste any time in doing so either. She grabbed her phone and dragged him out of the department by the tie. Pulling him on a bee-line to her apartment.

 

It was going to be a very long night.

 


End file.
